Cenizas de Octubre
by yoshiluvsHxM
Summary: 199 AC. Unas misteriosas cartas y un litigio de herederos llevan a Lady Une a emprender un viaje a través del oculto pasado de Treize Khushrenada. De vuelta a un luctuoso Octubre en Luxemburgo y el momento en que todo comenzó... (TREIZE X LADY) (DUO X HILDE)
1. Prefacio

**_Todo el material que sea publicado aquí me pertenece, excepto por los personajes que puedan reconocer (Los cuales pertenecen a Sunrise y a sus respectivos creadores)_**

¡Saludos del Yoshi!

Aquí comienza un longfic dedicado a Gundam Wing, especialmente a Lady Une y Treize Khushrenada. Como bien sabrán, de esta pareja casi no hay historias publicadas en español, al menos no en el FFNET…Muy en serio, si buscan encontrarán únicamente _Locura de Amor_ de Vicky Yun Kamiya (Excelente fanfic, por cierto, obligado para cualquier fan de esta pareja)

Deseo que más gente se anime a escribir sobre esta pareja, sería genial tener más historias para leer…En fin, ese es el motivo por el cual inicio este fic, esperando que les guste.

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia; me envían un review o un MP.

AHORA SÍ DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS;

LA HISTORIA

* * *

**CENIZAS DE OCTUBRE**

**PREFACIO**

En un lugar distante, en una tumba abierta;

reposa un corazón con la esperanza muerta.

Los años transcurridos…¿Quién podría saber?

El tiempo es la metáfora de la vida.

**_OCTUBRE_**

_Cuando cae la tarde y a través de las hojas_

_Contemplo el fuego ahogado del sol ya moribundo;_

_Vuelven a mi memoria aquellas rosas rojas_

_Que incendiaron amor en tu mirar profundo._

_···_

_De hielo eran las horas que otrora cobijaron_

_Nuestros cuerpos dormidos al calor de los sueños;_

_Tan impías las manos que entonces dibujaron_

_Senderos de calvario a todos mis empeños._

_···_

_Solía ser Octubre ¿Recuerdas que llovía?_

_Y aún en la tormenta tomaste de mi mano;_

_Pero hoy, tardes de Octubre, perdido en lejanía;_

_Si lloviera otra vez ¿Podré aferrar tu mano?_


	2. La carta

**Todo el material que sea publicado aquí me pertenece, excepto por los personajes que puedan reconocer (Los cuales pertenecen a Sunrise y a sus respectivos creadores)**

¡Saludos del Yoshi!

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de esta historia. Aquí encontrarán algo que será característico en el fic; se trata de esa suerte de narración no lineal. No digo que vaya a ser un caos todo el tiempo, sino que de vez en cuando se encontrarán una que otra escenita del pasado o del futuro. Por lo demás, no planeo abusar mucho de ese recurso. Creo que este primer capítulo será el único que lo haga.

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia; me envían un review o un MP.

AHORA SÍ DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS;

LA HISTORIA

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

**LA CARTA**

**Varsovia 199 AC, Noviembre 23.**

La sala Bogusławskiego, estalla en risas intermitentemente. La comedia montada por el grupo _Bloch_ ha conseguido el éxito con el que soñaran sus miembros durante dos años de esfuerzo. La animada respuesta de la audiencia lo confirma. Todos en el público no pueden despegar la vista del escenario; todos, excepto por dos hombres en la zona de palcos número uno…

—¿Me trae buenas noticias?— El hombre viejo acaricia su barba con cierto nerviosismo. Sus largos dedos son secos como la raíz de un abeto muerto.

—Buenas como no tiene ni idea…—El caballero sentado a su derecha le extiende un sobre de carta sellado.

—Entonces…—El anciano con manos temblorosas aprieta la carta, mientras sus ojos vidriosos observan con especial detenimiento; como si fuera capaz de ver a través del sobre.

—¿_Falang _ha sido terminada?—Pregunta con la voz rasposa, quebrada por los años.

—Casi en su totalidad…—Responde el otro. Se acomoda los lentes y mira sólo por un instante hacia el escenario. Las risas del público se han vuelto carcajadas de repente; y por esta vez el hombre encuentra difícil dejarlo pasar.

—¿Y el _inconveniente_?

—Fue superado la semana pasada—Contesta el más joven con una voz fría mientras le lanza una mirada significativa a su superior, a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

El rostro del anciano va tomando un gesto de alegría conforme obtiene entendimiento. Cabecea a un costado como quien hace memoria de algo. Sus arrugados labios se separan para soltar una pregunta:

—¿Y la agente?

—¿La de los preventivos? Ah, sí…Digamos que ya no volverá a quitarle el sueño. Se lo aseguro.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dice nada por un largo minuto. Observan cautelosos hacia los actores. Cuando todo vuelve a reventar en risas, el anciano por fin rompe el silencio:

—Un trabajo limpio, espero…

—Créame, el crimen perfecto

—¿Qué tan perfecto?

—Como si ella misma hubiera apretado el gatillo…

* * *

**La Esfera Terrestre 199 AC, Septiembre 2.**

El sol pasa a través de las cortinas y quema agradablemente sobre la piel de la pequeña niña.

La cama en que reposa parece estar suspendida en medio de la nada, de tal manera que siente como si flotara en una barca a mar abierto.

«Lady»

Escucha que la llaman. La voz es apremiante pero lejana.

El lugar le es familiar, incluso sin abrir sus ojos. Recuerda haber sentido antes aquella sensación. Sin embargo, no puede precisar dónde se encuentra.

La llaman de nuevo. Se revuelve entre sábanas. El sol sigue quemando deliciosamente todo a su alrededor; es una sensación por demás placentera. Una leve brisa pasea por sus brazos expuestos, meciéndolos delicadamente en el vacío. Pareciera que con sólo soplar un poco más, el viento terminaría elevándola del lecho.

De un momento a otro, la voz suena muy cerca.

Abre sus ojos lentamente. Al principio, lo que avista son manchas borrosas, pero luego se van aclarando hasta volverse una espigada mujer que le devuelve la mirada. El cabello rojo intenso le ondea sobre la espalda, mientras soporta apenas su cuerpo desnudo contra la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—¿Mariemaia?—Pregunta ella confusa, llevándose las pequeñas manos al rostro, frotándose los ojos.

—¡Vamos, abre los ojos!—La mujer se acerca peligrosamente a la cama.—¡Ábrelos!—ordena con furia.

Pero sus ojos están abiertos...¿cómo espera que…?

El corazón le late desbocadamente, sin saber muy bien porqué.

«Esa voz»

—No entiendo…no puedo…—Contesta, ahogándose en sus sollozos, temiendo la ira de aquella figura que se cierne sobre ella.

—¡ÁBRELOS!—La mujer la agarra bruscamente de las muñecas, arrancándola despiadadamente de la cama. Su cuerpecito golpea con rudeza el frío piso.

Lady Une despierta con la respiración agitada.

Se sienta sobre la cama y sin abrir los ojos intenta reconfortarse. Con las manos sudorosas, echa lejos el cabello que desordenadamente ha venido a cubrirle la cara.

Respira hondo, lo más que puede. Conforme se calma toda imagen de aquel mal sueño se le va tornando lejana, difusa. Unas cuantas exhalaciones más, y Lady no es capaz de recordar absolutamente nada. Deja que el peso del cansancio la desplome sobre la cama.

Tal vez aún no sea tarde para volver a dormir…

Pasan cerca de veinte minutos sin que Une pueda conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Fastidiada no tiene más opción que levantarse.

Mira el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

3 AM.

«Jodida suerte», piensa mientras se calza unas pantuflas.

Pasea solitaria por la habitación, completamente a oscuras; meditando en qué podría gastar el tiempo concedido por el insomnio.

Le echaría un vistazo a su computador, pero francamente está harta del trabajo. Ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para hostigarse con el nuevo asunto del Departamento de Seguridad Espacial.

Despertaría a Mariemaia, si no estuviera quedándose, desde hacía mes y medio, en casa de su prima Dorothy. De hecho, si la niña estuviera allí; realmente no se atrevería a arruinarle el sueño.

Miraría un poco de televisión, si tuviera costumbre de mirar algún programa en particular; y vaya que no la tiene.

«Sólo estás buscando una excusa», piensa sin poder detener sus pies, que aceleran el paso hasta llegarse al pequeño escritorio esquinero. «Tienes que parar esto» se dice, sin poder obligar a sus manos a que detengan la búsqueda del condenado documento que le quita el sueño desde hace ya una semana.

Ha tenido tantas horas de absoluta obsesión con él, que aún a oscuras; tan sólo a tientas, consigue encontrarlo.

En su interior una voz le habla de cuánto le decepciona encontrarse de pie, encendiendo las luces con angustia, tan sólo para poder darle lectura nuevamente.

Una parte de sí misma se **odia**, por estar allí de pie, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Pero no existe nada, dentro de su mente o fuera de ella, que pueda contener el ahogo en su pecho cada vez que sus ojos se deslizan por los recovecos de aquella letra pulcra, armónica y angular. Nada que pueda evitar que su cuerpo se estremezca sin control cada que su mente parece hallarle un significado nuevo a las palabras.

Ha leído esa carta tantas veces, que se sabe el texto de memoria, pero encuentra muy difícil conformarse con sólo recordar; necesita recorrer cada huella en el papel. Incluso a través de la distancia que marca el que se trate de una copia…

«Una maldita copia»

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto desearía tener la original.

«¿Y si no fuera auténtica?» esa molesta vocecita le repite desde el fondo de su mente.

—¿Cómo podría no serlo?—se dice ella, en voz alta, esperando aplacar la contradicción. Como si diciéndolo de ese modo pudiera hacerlo real.

«¿Pero, y si no?»

—Lo sabrás muy pronto, Lady— Se tranquiliza. Lucha contra sus manos hasta que por fin logra abandonar la carta, al fondo del cajón. Cierra con llave, y entonces está satisfecha de que el día al fin haya arribado.

Era el día que había esperado.

Un día para respuestas.

* * *

**L1 200 AC, Agosto 3.**

La lluvia golpea con fuerza las caras de los presurosos transeúntes mientras el vapor, que se ha extendido a más de metro y medio por encima del suelo, dificulta la visión de algunos. A empujones muchos se abren paso en busca de un refugio.

La velocidad en la marcha de uno, sin embargo, parece aminorar conforme arrecia la lluvia. Pronto la acera en la que antes un confuso tumulto se hubo formado, queda vacía. Desolada, excepto por aquel pensativo caminante. Una mujer debajo de la carpa de un negocio cercano le mira con atención:

La mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del final de la calle.

Las manos en los bolsillos de su gastado pantalón.

El pelo larguísimo y enmarañado, goteando agua sobre su cuerpo completamente empapado.

—Esta ya es la quinta vez que pasa por aquí— comenta con su esposo. El hombre intuye lo que la mujer quiere dejar entre líneas, pero no comparte la idea.

—Debe estar perdido, Claire. No asumas cosas.

La mujer le devuelve una mueca desagradable por respuesta, y con desdén añade

—Yo no me fío. Si vuelve a pasar por aquí, llamaré a la policía…

_Duo Maxwell, 20 años._

_Vestía una chaqueta azul ultramar y unos vaqueros, la última vez que alguien tuvo noticias de él…_

* * *

**L2 199 AC, Septiembre 1.**

Hilde Schbeiker abre sus ojos a la luz de un nuevo día. Se sienta en su cama.

Bosteza con fuerza mientras estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, todo cuanto su anatomía permite. Algunas vértebras truenan.

El hombre a su lado no las escucha. Sigue durmiendo aunque ya no parece tan profundamente dormido, no como antes.

La tibieza del cuerpo del amado todavía está en su pecho. Las noches se le antojan bastante divertidas desde que le tiene a su lado; y tanto, que ahora simplemente no puede imaginar estar sin él. Hay que ver cómo es el destino…Un día conoces un muchacho y un par de años después sientes que es "Ese" al que siempre esperaste. Y entonces los sueños rosas de la infancia parecen volverse realidad. Sólo que ya no son tan rosas. Ahora notas los matices.

Por la ventana abierta Hilde escucha al joven repartidor de periódicos anunciar disturbios en la Tierra. De lejos el carro-mercadillo de los viernes pregona las hortalizas de temporada. Vaya cómo los precios se disparan, de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez ella pronto va a necesitar un nuevo y mejor trabajo. Se lleva las manos al vientre y con algo de nerviosismo abandona la pregunta que la aqueja desde hace dos meses. Tal vez hasta Duo vaya a necesitar otro trabajo más…

De todos modos, Hilde sonríe con amplitud. Deja que el sentimiento que la invade se despliegue por todo su rostro. «Hay que ver cómo es el destino», piensa, mientras lleva su boca al oído de aquel que duerme a su lado.

—Duo…— le susurra, con una ternura que sólo se deja demostrar así, en la breve y secreta intimidad de él en inconsciencia. El hombre gruñe apenas, incomodado por tener que abandonar el confort del silencio.

—¡Duo!— Ahora es un grito enérgico y una sacudida de igual intensidad.

—¡Vamos! saca tu bonito trasero de la cama…¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!

—Yaaa…cinco minutos más…— Duo resopla hundiéndose todavía más entre sábanas.

Hilde se rinde.

—De acuerdo, pero si te levantas más tarde que eso, ni esperes desayuno…

La chica deja la habitación parloteando cosas que Duo ya no alcanza a descifrar. Él por su parte sale de la cama.

Lo cierto es que no tiene sueño.

Ni hambre.

Ni pereza.

Lo único que tiene es un problema.

Un problema y ansiedad por resolverlo.

* * *

**La Esfera Terrestre 199 AC, Septiembre 1.**

—Sí, por favor, por aquí.

—Gracias, Amanda, ya puedes retirarte.

—Sí, con su permiso.

Las voces cotidianas le suenan lejanas a Duo Maxwell. Está demasiado metido en su cabeza como para prestarle atención al resto del mundo. Camina como un autómata.

Lady Une, directora del departamento de Agentes Preventivos y su actual jefa, tiene que invitarle tres veces a sentarse antes de que el joven ejecute la tarea.

—¿Te sientes bien?—La mujer le pregunta con una voz desapasionada. Más que nada por política.

—¿Ah?¿Decías algo?

—Bueno, al menos ya tengo toda tu atención…

La mujer le señala una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Duo se lo piensa un poco antes de tomarla.

Examina el contenido con dificultad, lee no una, ni dos, ni tres veces; lee por cinco ocasiones los informes hasta que al fin su cabeza decodifica.

—Hablando de problemas—masculla imperceptiblemente. Entonces vuelve a mirar a la mujer, y no puede evitar que su rostro formule ese gesto en particular que tiene la cualidad indicada que se necesita para hacer enfadar a Lady Une.

—Sólo cumple tu trabajo—le espeta. Duo sabe, por esa mueca en el rostro de la coronel, que ha perdido su derecho a objetar.

—¿Entendido?

—Entendido…

«Como si tuviera otra opción»

* * *

**L2 199 AC, Septiembre 2.**

La mañana comienza casi como siempre.

La radiante sonrisa de Hilde es lo primero. Después, él suplicando quedarse en la cama un poco más. Seguido, los ruidos de Hilde batiéndose a duelo con la trastería sucia en el fregadero. Y luego, por fin, la amenaza de cada mañana:

"_Y si te levantas más tarde, ni esperes desayuno"_

«Ni esperes desayuno…Como si en verdad supieras cocinar», Duo se ríe con genuina ternura mientras prepara una tortilla para ambos. Mira hacia la chica, que habiendo preparado la mesa para dos, espera sentada.

La mira intensamente, por largo rato. Ella le devuelve la mirada con ese regocijo de quinceañera enamorada. Efectivamente, todo es casi como siempre.

Pura costumbre.

Costumbre que, dicho sea de paso, él adora como nada en este mundo.

Pero entonces, algo sucede distinto.

El teléfono suena.

Duo siente una helada punzada en el estómago. Abandona su tortilla, y le gana a Hilde en contestar.

—Ajá…

Echa una mirada para comprobar que Hilde sigue allí. Sus ojos de cielo abiertos como platos.

—No, lo siento. No estoy interesado. Gracias.

Cuelga rápidamente, con todo el disimulo que puede lograr.

Los ojos de Hilde lo interrogan antes de que siquiera se anime a abrir la boca.

—Era…—Duo se prepara a responder. «Un vendedor, eso suena bien»

—¿Creí que nos habían cortado la línea?—Hilde pregunta sorprendida.

—Ah…sí, bueno…Me he puesto al día con las facturas el lunes pasado.

—¿Con la paga que te dio Lady Une? ¡Qué bueno!

—Sí, eso—Contesta Duo más relajado.

—Bueno y quién llama…¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Se quema!—Hilde pega un brinco y corre a apagar la estufa.

«Gracias, Dios, te debo una», piensa Duo mientras Hilde intenta recuperar algo comestible del arruinado platillo.

—Mejor, te vas o perderás el transbordador…—La chica le aconseja, ocupada en limpiar la sartén, con el rostro descompuesto de la pena —Procura desayunar algo fuera.

—Lo haré— Duo besa su mejilla. Recoge unos papeles y se marcha.

* * *

**La Esfera Terrestre 199 AC, Septiembre 2.**

El sol brilla intensamente sobre los ventanales del edificio del Departamento Central de Agentes Preventivos con sede en Bruselas.

Las cortinas desplegadas dejan que la luz bañe la espalda de la Directora General.

En un día así, la oficina puede prescindir de la luz eléctrica. La madera oscura del escritorio parece más amena con los matices rojizos que le arranca la luz natural.

Lady Une ocupa su tiempo en revisar un informe de poco más de doscientas hojas del Departamento de Seguridad Espacial. A grandes rasgos, el asunto que le atañe consiste en la regulación de la gran cantidad de bases de la antigua Alianza Militar y la extinta OZ que quedaron abandonadas al finalizar la guerra.

«Tareas de limpieza», piensa Lady al par que se frota la frente. Tiene una jaqueca terrible. Las horas de desvelo le están pasando factura y leer no hace más que empeorar su malestar.

Decide que lo mejor es pasar a revisar la documentación audiovisual. Inserta la unidad de almacenamiento a la ranura del holoproyector y en menos de un minuto un haz de luces multicolores se entrelazan hasta mostrar las primeras imágenes de la presentación.

La desagradable voz ronca del Director del Departamento de Seguridad Espacial, Fiodor Valeck empieza la descripción de las zonas bajo vigilancia.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Lady renuncie a la tarea. Se retira los lentes, y los deja reposar en un cajón. Apaga el aparato y considera descansar.

Claro que también podría pedirle a Amanda, su secretaria, que le consiga una aspirina. Pero esa mañana no está de humor para nada.

Pasa sus dedos a lo largo del borde de su escritorio, disfrutando sentir la madera chirriar bajo su piel. Sus ojos se centran, no obstante, en la puerta cerrada frente suyo.

Está llena de ansiedad.

«Ya casi es hora» piensa sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta se abre de par en par.

Allí está Amanda y, tras de ella, la persona a la que ha estado esperando.

—Buenos días Duo—Saluda con su habitual voz desapasionada. Duo le dedica una seca cabezada como respuesta

—Amanda, por favor, déjanos a solas.

—Con permiso—se excusa la mujer, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a Duo. Sus ojos, por unos instantes, centellean casi tan rápido como la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Cierra la puerta con una risita indiscreta en los labios.

Lady Une invita a Duo a sentarse. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en la puerta hasta que por fin siente que se hallan en privado.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunta mientras examina de pies a cabezas al antiguo piloto del gundam. Su corazón da un brinco cuando sus ojos chocan con el archivero en las manos del muchacho. Aún así mantiene la compostura.

Su cara es de impasibilidad perfecta.

—Hay coincidencia del 94 %—Responde él. Su voz no da lugar a dudas.—Claro que el perito calígrafo dijo que para fiarse al cien por cien haría falta que fuera el documento original.

Lady Une suelta un suspiro largo, meditando lo que el joven acaba de decirle. Su mente viaja lejos en el tiempo.

Aquello pasa totalmente inadvertido a Duo. Su propia mente está en otro lado. Durante largos minutos el silencio reina.

Al fin Lady Une retoma la conversación. Se inclina hacia Duo y le clava una mirada difícil de ignorar.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Que mi contrato ha terminado?

La coronel sonríe. Una mueca aterradora.

—Significa que tu contrato se extenderá…

Un sudor helado le recorre la frente a Duo al escucharla.

«Eso significa que mis problemas están lejos de terminar»

* * *

**Bien ahí lo tuvieron, primer capítulo arriba :D**

Así es Duo, muy lejos de terminar...

Supongo que debí advertirlo, pero el fic tendrá como uno de los personajes secundarios principales a Duo Maxwell, entre otros conocidísimos personajes que también harán aparición. Pero descuiden, la pareja central es Lady y Treize…ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias...me dejan un review o un MP

Nos vemos en breve.


	3. A la distancia

_**Todo el material que sea publicado aquí me pertenece, excepto por los personajes que puedan reconocer (Los cuales pertenecen a Sunrise y a sus respectivos creadores)**_

¡HOLA, HOLITAS!

Bienvenidos al capítulo dos.

De aquí en adelante la historia es lineal, así que creo que les resultará más fácil de leer. Como de ahora en más el fic abordará el pasado de Treize, me parece importante mencionar que no voy a basarme en la novela Frozen Teardrop para ello. Es más, en ningún punto de la historia hallarán nada sobre FT (Y si lo hallaran, es pura coincidencia). Bueno, con eso ya saben que están a salvo de spoiler y de decepciones: D

Gracias a todos aquellos quienes están pendientes de esta historia. Voy a seguir este fic con o sin reviews; pero ya saben que un comentario o mensaje, por pequeño que fuere, me incentivará a actualizar más rápido XD.

Ahora sí no molesto más,

La historia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**A la distancia**

**La Esfera Terrestre 199 AC, Septiembre 3.**

Algunas veces, Lady Une se sentía sola.

No siempre.

Pero aquel domingo, su día franco, había vuelto a sentir la soledad.

Posiblemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que era realmente el primer día en que no había tenido contacto con ningún otro ser humano del universo. Desde que Mariemaia no estaba con ella había pasado ya un tiempo relativamente largo. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido sola.

Siempre había algo, una llamada telefónica, su jornada de trabajo, siempre algo. Pero aquella mañana descubrió que no había nada más.

Lady Une se había levantado tarde ese domingo. Le había parecido escuchar el timbre un par de veces, no obstante, prefirió quedarse en cama. Con el insomnio padecido los días previos, nada era más importante que reponer horas de sueño.

Pero ahora estaba despierta y tenía que ocuparse de sí misma.

Caminó con pasos de fantasma a lo largo de toda la casa, pasando revisión a los vacíos. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Mariemaia. Giró el pomo con tal sigilo, que por un momento sintió como si estuviera entrando secretamente a algún lugar prohibido.

Dentro, las cosas estaban tal cual la niña las había dejado. El aire viciado y polvoriento por la ausencia de vida y ventilación. La cama revuelta. Unas cuantas fotos de amigas de la escuela que se llenaban de polvo sobre un escritorio que daba a una gran ventana. Y en la pared, colgadas como un bizarro trofeo, saltaba a la vista un par de muletas de madera.

Le habían pertenecido a Mariemaia los catorce meses y medio que duró su recuperación tras el disparo propinado por Dekim Barton. A diferencia de la silla de ruedas, de la cual la niña tardó poco en deshacerse; las muletas acabaron por convertirse en un símbolo especial para ambas. Una lección de vida. Un regalo agridulce que les había dejado el duro tiempo en el que un diagnóstico primario cortaba de por vida las esperanzas de que la niña volvería a caminar.

«Un diagnóstico apresurado», piensa Lady Une, y sus intensos ojos marrones observan otros tiempos.

Tiempos difíciles, en los que Mariemaia había sido terriblemente difícil de tratar. No sólo físicamente sino psicológicamente. Meses de dolorosa fisioterapia. Un dolor que para Mariemaia, en ese entonces, no valía la pena sufrir.

Pero Lady Une nunca le permitió rendirse. Ni siquiera a sí misma, aunque muchas veces se halló al borde del colapso nervioso, intentando lidiar con su famosa paciencia y con una niña caprichosa, malcriada y cobarde. Aprendiendo a compartir el dolor ajeno. Aprendiendo a infundir fe en alguien más.

—_Te odio—_Le había dicho muchas veces Mariemaia.

Y era «te odio» lo que Lady muchas veces quiso responder. Pero jamás lo hizo.

Porque no importaba cuánta desesperación sintiera, si miraba hacia ese rostro tarde o temprano acababa mirando a Treize. Y a él jamás podría gritarle «te odio».

Con el tiempo, lo que le pareció en ocasiones una carga acabó convirtiéndose en su vida entera. Los momentos difíciles, contrario a lo que había pensado al principio, se convirtieron en la pólvora que incendiaba su valor. Y así pudo resistirlo todo.

Y así consiguió que ella resistiera.

Y aquel majestuoso día en el que por fin Mariemaia pudo dar pequeños pasos, tan endebles como pasitos de bebé; ella estaba llorando. Y fue como si naciera.

Y ese día la chica le dijo «Te amo»; y ella también le dijo que la amaba.

Se lo dijo porque así lo sentía. No porque estuviera mirando a Treize.

Ese día, en cambio sintió que era Treize quien las miraba, y que debía de estar orgulloso de las dos. Y hasta la gente a su alrededor, que antes veía con cierta desconfianza que Lady se hiciera cargo de la niña, acabó por admirar su temple y dedicación hacia Mariemaia.

Dorothy Catalonia, quien había dudado durante un tiempo aprobar la custodia, terminó por permitirle a Lady Une cuidar legalmente de la hija de Treize Khushrenada.

Probablemente, si Mariemaia nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por esas muletas, ninguna de las dos hubiera aprendido a entenderse y trabajar como un equipo. Quizás nunca hubieran aprendido a amarse.

Lady Une las contempló por largo rato como si se hallara ante el altísimo.

—No dejaré que te pase nada malo, Mariemaia— juró allí mismo y en silencio, con ensimismamiento. Y pudo haber seguido allí por horas sin notar el tiempo, a no ser por un ataque de estornudos que la llevó a abrir la ventana y posteriormente a abandonar el cuarto.

Decidió luego que lo mejor sería darse un baño rápido antes de desayunar, para despertarse completamente, y así lo hizo.

Al salir del baño, su agenda electrónica emitió su pitido característico y vibró sobre la mesa del comedor hasta que ella apagó la alarma. La pantalla entre sus manos se iluminó dejando leer el único evento del día.

*Almuerzo en el _Northstar Point_ con el Dr. Pagulayan / 12h30/*

«¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo!», se increpó. Llevaba tanto tiempo poniendo todos sus sentidos a aquella causa y de un momento a otro se permitía tremendos deslices. Preparó una infusión de hierbas y sin tomar nada más que eso, se preparó para afrontar el día.

* * *

**La Esfera Terrestre 199 AC, Septiembre 3.**

**Northstar Point, 12h30.**

Cristal tras cristal, los ojos marrones de Lady Une le siguen el trayecto a los altos edificios que se asoman al encuentro del sol de mediodía. Con la copa levantada hacia el horizonte, como si estuviera brindando con las nubes, examina la física del agua y de la dispersión de la luz.

Se diría una actitud un tanto extraña, aunque el mesero que la observa a lo lejos, además de preguntarse cuándo se decidirá a ordenar, asume que la dama debe ser una de esas ilustradas en ciencias que nunca dejan de ejercitar las neuronas.

Es necesario aclarar, contradiciendo al mesero, que aquello no es un hábito que haya tenido nunca la Coronel, sino que más bien se trata de una respuesta emocional ante una oleada de viejos recuerdos.

Su mente está particularmente evocativa ese domingo.

Cosas que había olvidado casi por completo, han vuelto a su memoria con una nitidez impresionante; y esos recuerdos parecen fascinarla casi tanto como su copa con agua expuesta hacia la luz de sol.

Ahora mismo, en su cabeza, Lady Une se pregunta cómo es que se le habían olvidado los días transcurridos en su academia militar. En especial desde que ahora puede verlos con una claridad abrumadora.

Recuerda, por ejemplo, a su maestro de Física; un mariscal retirado un poco mayor pero considerablemente apuesto. Las chicas de la escuela solían distraerse mucho durante su clase.

Recuerda también a un chico altísimo y corpulento, que siempre le pedía sus apuntes de Física. Lady trata de forzar su memoria, pero no logra hacer surgir ni siquiera el apellido del muchacho.

Para todo el mundo, Física era causa de terribles dolores de cabeza y noches completas de estudio infructuoso; menos para Lady Une, quien a la edad de once años era como un prodigio para las fórmulas y los números.

Pero no todo había sido fácil para ella.

Lady Une recuerda las dificultades que tuvo con el idioma, en especial durante las primeras semanas de su ingreso a la academia. No lograba pronunciar debidamente ni el sencillo _Je m'appelle _y la mayoría de estudiantes de su salón se burlaba del modo en que ella recitaba el lema de _L'École Spéciale Militaire de Corse. _

«Tantas cosas» Se dice a sí misma mientras sonríe con añoranza.

En aquel punto de su jovencísima vida Une solía pensar en ello como una tortura. Ahora, tras todos esos años de esfuerzos, realmente puede mirar hacia atrás y atreverse a reír.

La verdad es que el francés le sirvió muchísimo en la vida. Sobre todo cuando fue transferida a Luxemburgo. Nunca le resultó más fácil aprender un idioma, como ocurrió cuando debió aprender luxemburgués.

«Gudde Moien» Es la frase más inmediata a presentarse cada vez que piensa en luxemburgués. Y como siempre le sucede, se le presenta de uniforme…

Ahí está él, fiel a ese tiempo; con sus veinte años impolutos. Golpeando con la palma de su mano los ventanales del salón. La lluvia torrencial a la distancia.

Lady Une espera. Debe esperar sólo unos segundos. Entonces él voltea y saluda «Gudde Moien».

Se trata casi de una visión, porque es más vívida que sus recuerdos. Es exactamente como aconteció alguna vez en Octubre; el primer "_buenos días"_ que él le dedicó, las primeras palabras que cruzaron.

Todo es más exacto de lo que nadie podría recordar. Es justo como arrancar un pedazo de cinta de la Historia y reproducirlo de nuevo. Porque simplemente hay cosas que Lady Une no necesita recordar, cosas que en realidad nunca dejan de merodear por su mente.

—Moien— Contesta ella con suavidad, sin dejar de mirar hacia esos ojos azules, relajando el agarre de su copa; internándose en la calidez de la ensoñación. Preparándose, porque conoce muy bien lo que viene:

Él acortará el tramo que los separa con pasos rápidos, y entonces, tan distinto a lo que ella esperó aquel día, se habrá acercado con demasiada prisa y dirá…

—Buenas tardes, madame. No hay excusas para mi retraso— Se anuncia el hombre mientras se une, patoso, a la mesa en la que espera la Directora de los Preventivos. Aunque luce un poco adormilada, ella no se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. Se encarga de despertar a sus sentidos lo suficientemente rápido como para fastidiarse ante el hecho de que su nuevo compañero de mesa se haya sentado sin esperar permiso.

«Irremediable» piensa, pero elige obviar los modales del hombre y concentrarse en su habilidad con las leyes.

—Buenas tardes, Dr. Pagulayan— Dice ella con educación. Lady ya había esperado mucho por la llegada del abogado, así que quiere comenzar sin más demoras. El abogado, contrario a lo que la coronel desea, y aparentemente más apenado de lo que ella sospecha, insiste en disculparse:

—No ha sido mi intención hacerle esperar…

—No hay problema—Contesta ella. Su tono traiciona su respuesta.

—Tuve un vuelo con escalas por culpa del temporal, usted comprenderá— Repite el hombre mientras torpemente se acomoda el cabello con las manos, sin desprender sus ojos de Lady, como si ella se tratara de un espejo frente a él.

—Entiendo—Une se apura en cortar la letanía de excusas, con todo el disimulo que puede usar.

—Sé lo valioso que es su tiempo. Lo importante…además es su día libre… ¡Su único día libre!...yo lo siento…

—Comprendo— Lady Une estira una sonrisa excesiva y acartonada— ¿Podríamos…?

El abogado al fin parece captar las prisas de la mujer. Le sonríe de vuelta y se agacha a recoger su maletín, olvidado bajo la mesa.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—Repite cantarín mientras rebusca entre papeles.

—Le comunico que tengo buenas noticias. El señor Baptista está de acuerdo en no reclamar su parte de herencia. Así también el señor Knudsen—Por fin saca una hoja de papel impresa y va señalando con el dedo los nombres de los citados—La marquesa Keergaard y sus hijos tampoco desean heredar—termina. Busca de nuevo en su maletín y extrae una carpeta.

—Aquí están sus cartas de renuncia. Ya están notariadas

Lady Une revisa los documentos. Arruga el entrecejo y eleva el rostro para preguntar por algo que al parecer le ha disgustado.

— ¿Por qué estoy excluida en las cartas de los Keergaard?

—Es sólo la marquesa Keergaard. Ella considera darle a la niña un tutor financiero.

— ¡Tch! Lo único que considera es que voy a vivir a costillas del dinero de Mariemaia.

—Bueno, yo le he hecho ver que no es así, pero ella insiste en que sólo dará la carta de renuncia si la niña obtiene un tutor financiero—hace una pausa intencional—que no sea usted—puntúa.

— ¡Pero soy su tutora legal!—Refuta Lady Une. Pagulayan se encoge de hombros.

—Y se lo he dicho, ella lo sabe perfectamente. El problema es que es muy terca. Es la edad ¿me entiende? La marquesa está un poco senil. Sus hijos son más amenos, el problema radica en su negligencia; han decidido acogerse a lo que su madre diga.

Lady Une deja escapar un bufido; de repente se le ha secado la garganta.

Se acuerda de su copa y de inmediato se da cuenta que ya no la tiene entre sus manos. La busca discretamente con la mirada y no le sorprende encontrarla sobre la mesa. Lo único que le asombra es que la copa, que en algún punto debió dejar allí, está vacía. Lady mira con el rabillo del ojo a sus costados, pero el piso permanece inmaculado, justo como cuando arribó al restaurante.

El abogado cree que el cambio repentino en el rostro de Lady Une se debe a las malas noticias, así que intenta animarla.

—Pero incluso sin la carta de renuncia, ella se ha ofrecido a cederle su parte en caso de heredar. De hecho, eso nos conviene más que las renuncias. Con las renuncias lo único que logramos es ir a juicio por un monto mayor. En cambio con las donaciones, la niña estaría legalmente facultada de cobrar su herencia, sólo tendría que alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

La Directora de los Preventivos no contesta nada. Se concentra en lo que acaba de escuchar y es inevitable que le duela la cabeza. ¿Cómo Treize terminó involucrando a tanta gente en su testamento? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo no fue capaz de incluir a Mariemaia en él?

—Baptista y Knudsen, aunque estén de nuestro lado, sólo se han lavado las manos. Se están ahorrando el juicio—Continúa Pagulayan—La buena noticia es que los hermanos Heinz sí irán a juicio. Si heredan cederán a favor de Mariemaia.

—Habla usted como si fuéramos a perder—Le responde Une enfadada. Lo cierto es que en el fondo sabe que existe la posibilidad de que suceda, y eso le afecta mucho más de lo que demuestra.

—Madame, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Mariemaia no es hija legítima de Treize Khushrenada, sus registros así lo demuestran. Mariemaia _Barton_ se ha ganado su derecho al apellido Khushrenada y a heredar de su fortuna, porque biológicamente hay pruebas que corroboran la paternidad. El problema es…

—El problema ya lo sé. Por favor, no me hable más de él—Le corta Lady Une con su voz cargada de cansancio. Pagulayan es capaz de percibirlo. Pero además percibe tristeza. El abogado espera en silencio mientras Lady parece sopesar algo mientras se frota las sienes con los pulgares.

—Hábleme de sus causantes— Responde Une, luego de un rato—Déjeme sugerirle a Pawel Kuczynski—Ella parece más relajada, así que Pagulayan continúa con la explicación.

—Bueno, no pude hablar con él personalmente, pero conseguí hablar con su abogado. No han cambiado su postura. Dicen que lo lamentan, pero que cumplirán la ley. La última voluntad debe ser respetada, y más aún si se hizo en vida. Y aunque odie admitirlo, en eso nos llevan ventaja.

—Lo sé, todo sería más fácil si su excelencia, hubiera muerto intestado— Lady responde en tono reflexivo. Parece hablar más para sí misma que para Pagulayan.

—A decir verdad, sí murió intestado. —menciona Pagulayan con suficiencia. Lady Une ahora le escucha con atención.

—El documento presentado por el señor Kuczynski no tiene validez como testamento. Su fuerza legal reside en que se trata de una declaración de donación de bienes en vida. Ahora, eso no arruinaría la legítima, me refiero a los dos tercios obligatorios para los herederos forzosos; al menos no en el caso de hijos legítimos. Pero sí que arruina la legítima de mi pequeña defendida.

Si fuera un testamento, incluso como hija no reconocida, Mariemaia Barton sería considerada heredera forzosa por su vínculo sanguíneo; tendría derecho a la legítima. Pero el señor Khushrenada en el documento especifica la donación de sus bienes. Sólo los familiares legítimos tienen derecho a la legítima cuando ocurren donaciones en vida. De hecho el señor Khushrenada parecía saber muy bien eso cuando realizó la declaración, pues está perfectamente notariada y se ve que contempló juiciosamente la parte de sus familiares vivos; en este caso la de la señorita Catalonia, que se encuentra detallada a cabalidad.

—Vaya complicación—Responde Lady a todo este pandemónium de palabras. Sus manos ahora descansan en su regazo, aunque cada cierto tiempo juguetean cautelosamente con los ribetes del mantel, nunca sin mirar antes sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el mesero no la esté observando.

—Sin duda. Y el documento es absolutamente verdadero. Ha pasado todas las pruebas. Nos habría venido bien que fuera una falsificación, sobre todo bajo las circunstancias en las que fue encontrado. Pensé que podríamos apelar al menos en eso. ¿Vio la copia del parte policial que le envié, cierto?

Lady Une abre la boca para contestar, pero la cierre al breve. Su frente está perlada de sudor. Luce mal, enferma. El abogado lo nota de inmediato.

—Mire, sé que el balance de todo esto no tiene muy buena pinta, pero le aseguro que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en conseguir el mínimo de pérdidas en este caso. Créame cuando le digo que mi defendida no será excluida de esa herencia—Le sonríe con preocupación. Pero la mujer ya no parece estar escuchando, luce exhausta y turbada. El abogado mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca; es realmente tarde. Se vuelve a mirar al mesero y luego retorna a Lady Une, cuyo estado parece haber empeorado en esos pocos segundos en los que le retiró la mirada.

—Bueno, se supone que esto era un almuerzo ¿no?, tal vez debamos ordenar ya.—Propone él con la esperanza de que lo único que necesite Lady Une sea un poco de alimento.

—He almorzado sin usted, discúlpeme. Le informaré de nuestra próxima reunión a su correo en cuanto me sea posible—Lady le responde con palabras atropelladas. Se pone de pie y se marcha sin darle tiempo a nada al confundido abogado.

El hombre intenta seguirla, pero nada más salir del lugar la mujer se le pierde en medio de un mar de gente.

* * *

La esbelta rubia se acomoda el cabello en un peinado alto. Aunque en un principio parece costarle bastante, al final consigue dejar bien firme su tocado.

Un amplio espejo de estilo rococó delante suyo le devuelve una imagen con la que, a juzgar por su sonrisa arrogante, se halla por demás satisfecha.

Era el comienzo de un día agitado, pero ella todavía no lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

Rasga el silencio una voz detrás de ella. Una voz enérgica y un tanto chillona.

Dorothy Catalonia da un respingo. No ha oído sonar la puerta, pero ya no está sola en su habitación. Mira al espejo para encontrar la fuente de la voz, sin embargo anticipa de quien se trata.

— ¿Lucir hermosa? Ya nací así, es algo con lo que debo lidiar—Responde, su tono cargado de juguetona presunción.

Mariemaia Khushrenada rueda sus ojos en señal de desaprobación. Dando unas zancadas con sus pies descalzos, se acerca hasta la cama de Dorothy para zambullirse en ella sin miramientos. La falda vaporosa de su vestido negro se extiende sobre los edredones, arrugándose.

—Me refería a tu cabello. ¿Cómo consigues llevarlo tan largo?—La niña estira la palabra _largo_ para efectos dramáticos.

—Es algo que empieza en la niñez—Comienza la rubia, dejando de vigilar a la pequeña intrusa y retornando su atención al espejo—Todas las chiquillas lo deseamos alguna vez, pero sólo unas pocas nos obsesionamos con ello. Y créeme cuando quieres algo muy en serio, no importan las dificultades, acabas por conseguirlo.

La niña, desde la cama, la mira poco convencida.

—Pero ya que lo has conseguido ¿Por qué no te deshaces de él? Debe pesar una tonelada—Exagera la muchachita haciendo una imagen con sus brazos. —Seguro te gasta el mismo dinero que un bebé.

—Puede ser, pero te aseguro que un bebé no me haría lucir así de bien—Dorothy le rebate. Hace una de esas poses de modelo y Mariemaia no puede evitar reír sonoramente. Sin embargo, lejos de rendirse, arremete; sin siquiera acallar del todo los espasmos de la risa:

—Bueno, pero eso puede depender del gusto del observador…

Frente al espejo, Dorothy ha terminado con ella.

—Escucha Mariemaia, los únicos hombres a los que les gustan los bebés son a sus padres.—Dorothy le aclara, sentándose a su lado. La toma de los hombros como si le estuviera haciendo una importante revelación. —Y ni siquiera siempre.

Mariemaia la mira directo a los ojos, un gesto de sus labios da la impresión de que la niña tiene intención de prolongar la discusión. Pero casi al instante se relaja, y el tema cambia.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a un funeral, prima?

Dorothy observa la incomodidad en el rostro de su sobrina extenderse como una fea sombra. Medita un poco y luego le contesta.

—Cuando Lady Une me pidió que te cuidara, nunca estuvo en mis planes llevarte a eventos así. Son cosas que pasan. Además no quiero ir sola. Pero te lo dije ayer, si deseas puedes quedarte—Dorothy la envuelve en un abrazo.

—No, iré. Tú siempre eres muy buena conmigo, me agrada poder ayudarte en al menos algo—Contesta Mariemaia, sus mejillas sonrojadas delatan la emoción que siente al encontrar cariño en los brazos de la mujer. Dorothy ajena a eso, simplemente continúa, tratando hacer entender a la pequeña que no tiene ninguna obligación de nada.

—Me muevo sola desde mucho antes de que nacieras, créeme, no tienes que hacerlo si de veras no quieres—Le asegura.

—No, descuida; ya estoy decidida. Además ya me puse el vestido y todo— Insiste Mariemaia. Esta vez se acomoda en la cama y procura deshacer los pliegues irregulares que se asoman sobre su vestido, usando su mano como una plancha.

—De acuerdo— Exclama Dorothy poniéndose de pie y dando un sonoro aplauso— Ya verás, no tomará tanto. ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a tomar un helado?

Los ojos de Mariemaia se expanden casi al punto de desorbitarse. Se levanta de la cama con una expresión muy seria.

—¿No es demasiado _frío_? quiero decir; ¿después de un funeral?

Dorothy echa a reír con ganas. La mira con orgullo y se apodera de sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Te le pareces un montón.—La niña la mira interrogante—A tu padre.—Ella le esclarece.

— Espero que te lo digan todo el tiempo.

—Sí, tú y Lady Une especialmente—Responde Mariemaia intentando liberar su rostro.—Pero aún no me has contestado.

—Ahí está otra vez—De nuevo la rubia tira de sus mejillas. De inmediato la boca de Mariemaia exhibe una mueca pequeña de enfado. Dorothy le sonríe divertida, pero luego adopta una seriedad muy parecida a la de la niña, suelta sus mejillas y le acaricia con suavidad la cabeza, como peinándole el cabello.

—La señora Magritte lleva muerta unos seis meses. Entró en coma luego del accidente de coche que mató a su esposo. Su familia decidió desconectarla hace poco. No era una mala persona, de hecho somos familia lejana por línea materna; es sólo que no nos conocimos mucho como para intimar. Pero si te parece inapropiado tal vez volvamos a casa directo y nos olvidaremos del helado. ¿Qué opinas?

—Sí, eso está mejor.

—Entonces ve por tus zapatos y nos vamos.

La niña parece conforme. Da un tímido abrazo a Dorothy y luego de darle las gracias abandona la habitación dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.

Dorothy se queda de pie allí. Varios recuerdos de su propia niñez se apilan en su mente, pero la mayoría acaban por converger en Mariemaia. No puede evitar generar el escenario. «Se le parece mucho», piensa, pero en su interior algo le dice que a esa edad su primo, Treize, no hubiera dudado en escoger el helado.

—Señorita—La voz de una de sus criadas la saca de las cavilaciones. La mujer sujeta un teléfono con ambas manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Terry?

—El Dr. Pagulayan, señorita— La mujer le pasa el teléfono—Dice que es algo urgente.

* * *

La calle, al igual que su mente, parecía plagada de fantasmas.

Presionada por la soledad de la plazoleta en la que esperaba y el contemplar del constante temblor de las hojas en los árboles, su memoria había comenzado a darle un paseo a través de los sucesos responsables de que ella se encontrase allí esa tarde.

No sólo los sucesos más recientes, sino la verdadera razón por la que se hallaba allí ahora.

Sus manos sujetan con firmeza el papel sobre el cual sus ojos se aferraban a las letras, que se dispersaban por ambos lados de la segunda carta.

A tan sólo seis metros, del otro lado de la plaza, un joven chino, sentado en una banca, espera una orden.

«Es lo mismo», Piensa Lady Une, y sus manos por un momento parecen desatarse de sus muñecas.

La cabeza le da vueltas horrorosamente, pero debe ser fuerte. Necesita concentrarse en esto ahora. Intenta calmarse mientras repasa mentalmente los hechos.

«Es una foto, una foto de la original»

Lee de nuevo el contenido de la carta, y por primera vez nota la diferencia.

Las delgadas y casi imperceptibles líneas hechas con tinta transparente salen a relucir de pronto.

Lady Une ya no puede dudarlo.

«Alguien está intentando decirme algo»

* * *

_Viernes 16 de Octubre, 191 AC._

…_Y dicho de otro modo, una forma muy tonta de morir._

_Por otro lado, el General Septum sigue demostrando su poca capacidad de prevención. No me extraña que la Alianza se vea en semejantes aprietos._

_Últimamente lo único bueno en la Alianza son las ramas de la OZ. Y de eso, remarcable La Deuxième. Y debido a La Deuxième me asalta una vez más la necesidad de hablar de ella. _

_Sé que mi tío trama algo. Lo sé. Su astucia nunca va delante de la mía. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de ponerme una vivaz espía por ayudante si no tramara algo después de todo?_

_¿El nombre? _

_La Mayor __Lady Une__. Y que ésta cuente por la primera vez que me permito transcribirlo. Juro por mi honor que lo he evitado demasiado. _

_Finalmente he decidido darme una tregua…darle una tregua._

_Lady Une. Delicado ¿no? Suena perfecto para ella, incluso sin abandonar la idea de que se trate de un topo de __la fundación__. _

_Mencioné un incidente trivial con ella en el recuento del domingo, y hoy planeo detallarlo. Puede que resultara no ser tan trivial como lo expuse aquella vez._

_Sucedió más o menos así:_

_Me encontraba aquel domingo en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana hacia la desierta plazoleta. Era exageradamente temprano y hacía frío suficiente para mitigar el calor en los infiernos. Apenas había dejado de llover una o dos horas atrás. El cielo estaba blanquecino, recién despuntando del añil nocturno. No tenía planeado salir hasta pasado el mediodía cuando me sorprendió un chirrido de goznes._

_Agucé la mirada hacia el portón pero no descubrí nada diferente. A lo lejos, pude ver al Jefe Schultz moverse de un lado a otro en la garita de seguridad (Al menos pude ver su silueta contrastada con el amarillo de las luces encendidas) así que huelga decir que estaba despierto._

_Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza llamar a la garita y preguntar si había ocurrido algo. No obstante, me detuvo el sentido común y la racional fobia a hacer el ridículo. _

_Presa de la curiosidad, me mantuve expectante por algo más de diez minutos. Fue tras ese lapso que la vi._

_En aquel momento no sabía que se trataba de ella; tan sólo había avistado a alguien alejándose más allá de la plaza, camino hacia __los jardines exteriores__. _

_En lugar de informar al Jefe Schultz me di prisa en abrigarme, agarré un arma y salí de casa lo más rápido que conseguí. _

_Nunca esperé encontrarla. Ni a ella ni a nadie, en realidad. Sólo esperaba matar la curiosidad y sentirme tonto un buen rato. Sólo deseaba tener la oportunidad de tomar un giro, por pequeño que fuese (Todavía me fastidian los días de silencio, y si miro el calendario, mis ojos no hacen otra cosa que llevarme al 7 de Abril)._

_No he sido yo, de hace algún tiempo. Incluso mi tío me lo dice en la cara._

_Qué gracioso._

_Todos lo notan._

_¡Y sigo perdiendo tiempo! (Mi padre nunca dejará de tener razón) Remediémoslo, continúo: _

_La encontré, sí, a ella; a la inefable. La mayor Lady Une. Había avanzado bastante, pero no consigo entender para qué. ¿Qué acontecimiento tan importante la sacaba de la cama a tal hora? O más bien ¿Qué gran acontecimiento podía suscitarse en los jardines de la casa?_

_Estaba sentada en __una de las bancas__ y apenas si tenía el cuerpo abrigado. _

_Caminé recto hasta que estuve a un metro frente a ella. No notó que me acercaba, no hasta que yo mismo me anuncié. Parecía asustada, tiritaba. (Cosa que encontré realmente aterradora. Ahora pienso que tal vez fue impresión mía, puesto que el frío le confería aquel aspecto frágil y desconcertante). _

_Me aproximé, perdiendo toda cautela. Para aquellos momentos yo suponía que le había ocurrido algo malo. La llamé con fuerza. Ella me miró, pero no dijo nada. La verdad, parecía un poco ida. _

_Me olvidé de mí mismo en el instante en que noté que su piel tenía un tono azulado preocupante. Incluso olvidé que llevaba mi arma en el abrigo cuando me deshice de él; apurado por echárselo encima._

_Y fue ahí, mientras me esmeraba por protegerla del frío, que me di cuenta de lo que la mayor llevaba consigo._

_Una MK23, que ella aferraba, me envió la sangre a los pies (Cada vez que recuerdo esto me reprocho mi estupidez). Llevaba silenciador. Mi corazón latió como si hubiera sido consciente de que esos iban a ser sus últimos latidos. Creo que ambos nos congelamos en aquel instante. Mis brazos abiertos, sujetando el abrigo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella dentro de mi encierro, su mano izquierda empuñando el arma…_

_El corazón me latía en los oídos, así que apenas oí cuando el disparo silenciado surgió. _

_Dejé de respirar. Algo corrió entre los arbustos, y el ruido hizo que me moviera a mirar instintivamente. Me pareció ver que un hombre (De aspecto andrajoso) huía. No creo que hubiera estado herido. Era demasiado veloz. _

_Lo que ocurrió después, aún me resulta confuso. ¿Perdió ella el conocimiento antes o después que yo me volviera para mirarla? Aún no lo sé. _

_Sólo sé que en lugar de llamar a Schultz llamé a Madame Wesendonck, usé una de mis mentiras discretas y salí del apuro. _

_La Mayor fue atendida y el asunto quedó sin notificarse._

_Dado que le pedí a la buena Madame Wesendonck que no mencionara a nadie lo ocurrido, el rumor de que la Mayor se había perdido en los jardines y sufrido un terrible cuadro de hipotermia sólo llegó a ser sabido a los tres días por la mitad de los habitantes de la casa (Debió empezar con la servidumbre)._

_Pero claro, no puedo molestarme; fue mi idea…_

_No sé por qué no lo reporté a la garita de seguridad. Y más aún, no sé por qué abandoné la protección de mi hogar para seguir a aquel ser (entonces) indeterminado entre la niebla. _

_No sé qué me impulsó a mentir. O a encubrirla (¿En realidad la estaba encubriendo a ella? ¿Pero, encubriéndola de qué? ¿De verdad había disparado contra mí? Me digo a mí mismo que no… ¡Nadie falla a tan poca distancia!). Tal vez quería encubrir mi falta de reacción. No lo sé._

_Todavía no comprendo bien._

_Debió ser la fuerza del destino…o la fuerza de su suerte (¿En qué pensaba la Mayor al salir así con semejante invierno?). _

_Dejé que los días pasaran y catalogué al asunto como algo trivial. Lady Une se acogió a mi versión de los hechos y la usó más de una vez, a total conveniencia. No hablamos del incidente en los días subsecuentes. De hecho no hablamos de prácticamente nada que no hubiera sido totalmente inexorable. En ese momento me pareció algo sin demasiada importancia, como si mi mentira se hubiera transformado en lo más cercano a la realidad (No encajaba nada mal si se omitía la parte del disparo). Pero ahora, luego de la última conversación que tuve con Milliardo, no deja de atormentarme la idea de que hubo algo más que un evento fortuito. _

_Hay un plan, una mente maestra detrás de todo._

_¿Mi tío? Ahora lo dudo. Como digo siempre, su astucia nunca va delante de la mía._

_Alguien más está orquestando esto__._

_Debo ser__ más __cuidadoso__._

_Mi tío cree en la sangre. __Esa es mi principal protección._

_Lejos de él, nadie dudaría en dispararme._

_Excepto, tal vez, ella. _

* * *

Hey hey hey wow wow wow XD!

**Ahí lo tuvieron, segundo capítulo arriba :D**

**Voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones nada spoileras:**

**Primero:** Lamento hacerles recordar nombres difíciles y hacer participar personajes extraños. Juro que hay un motivo muy fuerte para hacerlo y que además no planeo torturarlos con más de los que acabaron de ser presentados.

**Segundo:** Seguro que alguien por aquí notó que todos los personajes llevan nombres de artistas de cómic o artistas gráficos. Eso es culpa mía :D es mi loca manera de **a)** hallar nombres distintos y realistas **b)** honrar a estos geniales artistas.

**Tercero:** Que hay muchas pistas sueltas por ahí, pero que todo se aclarará al final final finalísimo del fic, así que ¡no desesperen!

Muchas gracias por seguirme y tenerme paciencia. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia me dejan un review o un PM.

Nos vemos en breve.

Yoshi, se despide.


End file.
